Always Listen to Fate
by Ms. Jessie
Summary: I should of known that today was going to be terrible when I woke up with my hands glued to my face... Dasey! Ha, just a silly ONESHOT.


Okay, my first fic!!!! **cheers**

Yes….um…

ANYWAY

I won't delay you any longer, my friends!!

Disclaimer: Ha, yeah right ;-)

* * *

**ALWAYS LISTEN TO FATE**

I should of known that today was going to be terrible when I woke up with my hands glued to my face and a headache.

Yet, did I listen to fate? Of course not.

Because I am stupid. Yes, I admit it, I Casey MacDonald, am stupid, thick, unintelligent, whatever you want to call it.

Of course, me rolling out of my bed and banging my head against my desk was another warning that I should run and hide in my closet.

Yet, again, I ignore it.

And it didn't help that I forgot to put my books away last night, and ended up tripping right after I fell to the floor for the second time in a minute.

And I just thought, well, "Ow…."

Then I got up and went to the bathroom, because you have to remember that my hands are glued to my face.

After prying them of with Derek's toothbrush (ha, ha) there was a red rash handprint on my face and my hands were bleeding slightly.

And, again, I just thought, "Ah, that hurt."

I tried covering the hand-shaped rash with my makeup, but it turns out my forehead was bleeding slightly, too. Actually, not slightly. A lot.

And I couldn't apply the makeup, which means my forehead would be bloody and have two hand-shaped rashes.

Oh goody.

Yet, I chose not to let that get me down. I told myself that this happens to a lot of people.

Even though it doesn't.

It didn't help that I had to skip breakfast either, because someone (Cough) Derek (Cough) set my clock back an hour.

And when I arrived at school, I ignored the fact that I probably looked like a dork with my forehead bleeding and my oh-so-weird rash.

Even though tons of people made fun of me.

Especially one boy.

Derek.

"Whoa, did you even look in the mirror today?"

I slammed my locker and looked at the Soon-To-Be-Dead boy. "Yoooooooou," I whisper, glaring daggers at him. This look worked every time; then he bowed down and said, "OMG," (yes the abbreviation), "I like, am so sorry!! Forgive me, great One." And then he kissed my feet…

Sorta.

He just smirked and left me there, glaring at the air.

Damn that boy.



"Hey Ca- whoa!" Says the one-millionth person, "What's on your face?"

"A rash!" I scream, then lower my voice when a teacher looks at me, glaring, "Derek super glued my hands to my face."

So when the final bell rings, I jump out of my seat and run to get out of this place, smiling, but still mad, the whole way home.

My smile soon faded when I saw Derek sitting on the porch, with his trademark smirk.

"I'm going to kill you!" I scream, throwing my backpack on the ground and following him into the house.

"Casey…Casey calm down!" He says going behind the table.

I follow, but I'm on the other half of it. "Derek, today was a living _hell_, and you're telling me to calm down! I have two hand-shaped _rashes_ on my _face_! And blood kept getting into my eyes all _damn _day! I don't appreciate you telling me to CALM DOWN!" With that, I leap across the table and…land on him, me on top.

His eyes snap shut, and I know I should've killed him right then and there, but being that close to him made me turn beat red.

His eyes snap open, and he must've noticed my stare of shock, because he flips over, so he is now on top.

I shake my head, and let out a small, "Ow." Moving my hand to where his head crashed onto mine.

I squeeze my eyes shut, then open them again. "Could you get off, you're squishing me."

"No."

"And why not?"

"Well, if I do, you might try to fill out your plan and kill me."

"I forgive you."

"I don't believe you."

I frown at him. He's so difficult.

"I can't breath," I say, then close my eyes dramatically, like I fainted. Then after a minute I get bored and open my eyes.

"Get off!" I say again, while squirming to get up.

"Make me." He leans in closer and for a second I think he's going to kiss me, but he stops an inch away from my face.

Suddenly his expression changes on his face, and I take this as my chance and push him off me.

"Gosh Derek! Do you have to be so anno-," I stop myself, and stare down at him. He's looking scared and flustered.

I touch his shoulder and ask, "Are you okay?"

He stands up and snaps, "Don't touch me, Casey!"

"What's wrong with y-," I start, but he's already running up the stares, leaving me confused.



I'm still confused when I try studying, but all I do is keep replaying the scene in my head.

_Don't touch me, Casey!_

What was _that_ all about?

I close my book, and glance at the floor. I see a crumpled up paper, and pick it up. All it says was, "Talk to him."

I stare at it intently, and a little puzzled. What the heck?

I stand up and trip over my books on the way to my door.

"Not again!" I mutter and look at the what my head hit. It was a frame of Derek, which I seriously have no idea how it got in there.

"Casey, DINNER!" My mom yells, and I shake my head, trying to forget what just happened.



"Where's Derek?" I try asking casually, slowly putting carrots into my mouth.

Edwin shrugs and replies, "He said he is sick."

"Hmmm," I reply, but I couldn't help noticing my stomach sinking a little. I mean, it was probably just because I wanted to put something in his food to get him back…right?

But before I knew it, I was excusing myself, saying I didn't feel good either.



I opened his door without knocking, and he jumped, trying to hide the food he had in his lap.

"Oh wow, you are _very_ sick!" I say sarcastically, suddenly angry, for no reason.

"H-hey Casey!" He says, his voice shaking.

"And what was up with your little scene in the kitchen?" I snap. "And why do you have to always pick on me, huh?"

"Casey-,"

"And why did you put your photo in my room?" I was hysterical now.

"What're you talking about?"

I cross my arms and glare at him, before seeing a crumpled up piece of paper on the floor.

My stomach drops. Derek looks like he's scared of me, and flinches when I walk up to him, and pull him off of his bed. He was shaking now, completely the opposite of the Derek I know, but I noticed I was shaking too. I was not even an inch away from him, and before I knew it, I pulled him down and his lips crashed with mine.

He was unresponsive at first, but soon slid his hands around my waist as I slid my hands to his neck.

Boy was he a good kisser. My hand tightened on his hair, but after a couple of seconds, I pulled away, but I was smiling. Wow, was I smiling. And so was Derek.

His forehead rested against mine, and I tried to refrain from wincing, because frankly it hurt still.

"Oh sorry," he whispered, picking his head up again, "about everything. But boy, are you a heavy sleeper."

I softly smacked him on the shoulder, then gave him one quick kiss.

"So, was it my amazing good looks that made me irresistible?"

I smiled up at him and laughed.

"Nah, I believe this was fate."

* * *

Haha, yes this is a weird fic, and not really in character, but….

Oh well

I like it :-)

Heehee

Thanks for reading.


End file.
